The present disclosure relates generally to display panels, and more particularly, to detection of temperatures within the display panels.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices include display panels that provide visual images to a user of the electronic device. These display panels may emit non-uniform temperatures in various areas of the display panels. For example, in a display panel that uses light emitting diodes (LEDs), the display temperatures may be higher in regions near the LEDs than in regions further away from the LEDs. Also, heat generating components near the display screen, such as drivers, can also contribute to temperature variations on the display.
Temperature variations in the display panels may produce color maladies, such as producing more blue in higher temperature areas and producing more yellow in lower temperature areas. Thus, understanding the temperature variations in the display panels may help manufactures to counteract these color maladies. Manufactures of electronic devices may attempt to simulate the variations in temperature using software models. However, such models may be insufficient to understand the true nature of the color variations in physical prototypes of the display panels. Further these models merely provide a prediction of possible temperature variations.